


Running From Hope and Death

by DragonScale22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, in obvious dr fashion, ryoma lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonScale22/pseuds/DragonScale22
Summary: Ryoma recognizes that letting Kirumi kill him would result in the deaths of the other 12 students so he makes a choice that changes the course of the killing game.He runs.





	1. Running To Protect

As Ryoma watched his motive video all he could do was let out a dark chuckle. The video he thought would give him a purpose to live just left him emptier than before he watched it. When Kirumi asked to meet in his lab he immediately could see where it was going. Nonetheless, he stepped forward and went into the room designed to taunt him.

 

As he listened to Kirumi explain her grandiose tale of what was supposedly inside her Kubs Pad, he began to have second thoughts. He entered the room fully intending to die, but there was something off about the situation. Ryoma liked to consider himself relatively intelligent, and things just weren’t adding up. Why would the prime minister go to a high school student for advice in a tragic situation? How would she become the de facto prime minister herself? And while he wanted to die he remembered a startling issue about his plan: she would intend to take out everyone else as well. She intended to take the lives of everyone else for a nation she supposedly ran. While he certainly didn’t mind dying for the sake of even something as ridiculous as this he came to the startling conclusion that he treasured the time he spent with everyone and he didn’t want them to die.

 

As Kirumi finished monologuing, he braced himself and used his Shukuchi Method to flee the area. He didn’t slow until he reached the dorms and slammed his door behind him.

 

…

 

He woke up to the clock in his room reading 6:30. It was much later than he usually would get up, but he reminded himself of the action that happened last night and let it slide. Taking a minute to marvel at the fact he was sleeping on a fluffy bed and had a room and bathroom to himself, he then pulled himself together enough and got ready. Despite all that, he still managed to get to the dining hall before Shuuichi got there.

 

While he ate breakfast courtesy of his attempted murderer, he contemplated on whether to out Kirumi or not. It would cause a fuss which could lead to a murder, but on the other hand not doing anything would lead to Kirumi likely making another attempt with how determined she was. All he would have against her is word of mouth and like he told Shuuichi and Kaede: testimonies without evidence are meaningless. He didn’t want anyone to die ~~especially not Shuuichi~~ so he needed to act fast. He came to a decision as soon as soon as the last person entered the dining hall-- of course it was Shuuichi, why wouldn’t it be? At least Kirumi didn’t kill anyone else after her failed attempt to off him.

 

The dining hall was an uproar of forcibly cheerful conversations about the magic show and while he hated to interrupt, he knew it was a necessary sacrifice. “Everyone, can you listen to me?” He couldn’t help but pull down his hat a bit when saying this in shame. He was a murderer calling out a yet-to-be murderer. What right did he have? No, it’s too late to back down, he tried to reason with himself.

 

Once the dining hall had quieted out at bit from other people relaying his message more loudly, he figured he should just get to the point. “Kirumi attempted to kill me last night.” He pulled his hat even lower down on his face. _At this rate I’ll end up like Shuuichi was: hiding. Then again maybe I always was. Hmph, I’ve still got a ways to go._

 

Immediately the dining hall was thrown into pure chaos. Shuuichi was startled and stuttering nonsense despite his best efforts. Angie was trying to preach Atua and get everyone hyped for the magic show, deflecting. Miu was swearing out him and Kirumi, but that was expected. Himiko groaned about it being a pain and how today was supposed to be focused on Atua’s show. Gonta was confused and shouting for an explanation. Kaito and Kiibo were doing the same. So was Chabashira but saying it more like, “How dare a degenerate male accuse a girl of something so wrong! Explain yourself!” Kiyo and Kokichi seemed amused by the chaos and Maki and Kirumi were silent.

 

Eventually Kaito got fed up with everyone talking over each other and took matters in his own hands. Which apparently meant yelling “EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIM!” at the top of his lungs, which led to Ryoma and a few others near Kaito covering their ears in pain at the sheer volume.

 

After a quick explanation, everyone seemed to sober up and stare quietly at Kirumi. She simply stated calmly but with resignation, “I do not refute the allegations against me, however I ask for you to consider death for the greater sake of the nation.”

 

Kaito wasn’t going to let that just go unanswered, “Hell no! Life isn’t something you can trade or put a price on. It doesn’t just belong to you, it belongs to everyone else around you too! You can’t just throw it away on your own. Life’s purpose is to be lived! And I wanna live!”

 

Kirumi was stunned to silence, she even looked a bit scared. “Neeheehee! Space idoit may be a dumbass, but at the very least it’s scaring Kirumi. Awww, are you scared cuz we wanna live? Does that go against your god complex? Face it, even if what you say is true, what makes you think you could even stop it? Go home, mom. You’re drunk.” Kokichi seemed to go from messing around to nightmare fuel to back to messing around again in a few seconds. “Anywhoooos, since we all don’t wanna die we should keep an eye on Kirumi now, cuz we never know when she’ll attempt a kill!”

 

Everyone seemed to cringe at his abrasive words, but nobody seemed to argue. Kirumi seemed downtrodden but simply told Kokichi, “You are the most detestable cretin I have ever met.” Kokichi just gave a wicked grin back and chirped, “Thanks, mom!”

 

With the issue temporarily resolved, everyone headed to the gym together for the magic show. Some people gave paranoid glances to Kirumi on the way there. Ryoma noticed Shuuichi slip over to walk next to him and wasn’t surprised when he spoke up, “I’m surprised you ran. Have you found a purpose to live yet?”

 

Shuuichi sounded hopeful, and though he hated to crush that he had to have him face reality. “No, but you all have purposes to live and I couldn’t take that away because I selfishly wish to die.”

 

Shuuichi was silent for a bit before quietly saying, “I appreciate it.”

 

They both smiled softly and walked the rest of the way together in silence.


	2. Upupupupu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi was just hanging out with Ryoma... how did it end up like this?

Shuuichi couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face when Ryoma said that. Sure, it was still sad, but at the very least it showed how much he cared. He still hoped that he could help him find his purpose, but he knew it would take time. Still he couldn’t resist the pleasant atmosphere that was wrapping over the two of them like a blanket.

 

The group finally reached the gym and the show began but not without some opening remarks and snide comments to the side of those. Gonta became worried and jumped on the stage but when Himiko returned a few seconds later most (but not all) of the audience burst into applause. Shuuichi could make out a glint in Ryoma’s eyes of appreciation, but he turned away and pulled down his hat when he noticed Shuuichi staring.

 

Eventually the chatter slowed down, and people began to go their separate ways filtering out one by one. Shuuichi wasn’t paying attention very much to his surroundings so when a low voice suddenly went “Shuuichi,” right next to him he jumped a little from nerves.

 

“Oh, Ryoma. What do you want?”

 

“Whenever we spend time together it’s always about me and my tennis days. I’d like to talk about you for a bit. Follow me.”

 

He then walked away without looking back to check to see if he was following. Nonetheless, Shuuichi quickly scrambled after him.

 

Ryoma kept a quick pace and didn’t give any sign as to where they were going. Still, Shuuichi considered it progress considering he wasn’t telling him not to get involved with him like usual. However, that didn’t mean his heart sank any less when they stopped outside the door to the Ultimate Pianist’s Lab. Ryoma then opened the door and Shuuichi hesitantly followed.

 

The room made him want to sink to his knees and cry just as much as just after Kaede’s trial. He forced himself to have a straight posture and look ahead or else he knew he would break. He was trying to remove himself from Kaede and her trial or else he felt like he wouldn’t be able to continue and he’d collapse under the weight of it all. It was like ripping the band aid off a large wound that was still needed, helpless to just watch the blood run out like waterfalls.

 

Ryoma stared at Shuuichi a bit before droning, “Hurts, huh?”

 

All Shuuichi could manage was a nod.

 

“If you associate with me you’ll end up with even more pain just like this. Cut your losses, kid.”

 

Ryoma tried to leave but Shuuichi grabbed him by the arm before he knew what he was doing. He was a little startled by himself but he refused to back down.

 

“I see what you’re doing.”

 

“And what is that?” He shot back.

 

“You’re deflecting. If you want me to face my problems too, that’s fine. But never say that I should leave you. We’re friends, so you won’t get rid of me so easily. And… even though I’m still in pain from Kaede, I would still rather have known her and hurt than never hurt and never known her.”

 

He reached for a hat he no longer wore before dropping his hand. Shuuichi started with a confidence he only seemed to muster at the trial before regressing down to just sheer sadness.

 

“Hmph. Looks like we’ve still got a ways to go.”

 

Shuuichi couldn’t help but internally agree. Perhaps it was true of all of them. Ryoma stopped trying to leave so Shuuichi dropped his arm.

 

Shuuichi began to rethink the way he had been interacting with Ryoma up until that point. He was behaving a bit hypocritical, asking him to reveal his own demons while shying away from his own. With that in mind he grabbed the CD he had used just a few days ago and popped it into the player. The soft melody of _Clair De Lune_ filled the air. The first few soft notes made him tempted to cry all over again.

 

“She wanted to play this song for me. She said it reminded her of me. I figured… I’d share it with you. You’re supposed to share the gift of music, right?”

 

There was a long beat of silence before a short, “Yeah.”

 

They listened until the final note rang out. Both of them lowered their heads in respect while listening, but Ryoma was the first to raise his.

 

“We should leave. It’s about time for lunch.”

 

Shuuichi then blurted out what he had been wondering for a while, “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

 

“What?”

 

“When you’re around Kirumi. I mean, she tried to kill you.”

 

“I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but don’t dwell on the past. Besides, everyone is already keeping an eye on her.”

 

Shuuichi gave a hum in agreement and they set out to the dining hall together.

 

Both of them froze as they heard a loud scream.

 

“Was that Kiibo?” Shuuichi shouted out of confusion and began running quickly to the location, with Ryoma easily keeping pace with him. When they reached the origin of the noise they saw Kiibo frozen in front of open doors to the dining hall.

 

Shuuichi braced himself and slowly looked through the door. Time seemed to freeze. The thrumming of blood in his head deafened him to anything else going on outside. He may have been hyperventilating, he wasn’t paying attention. All he could focus on was the sight right in front of him.

 

Kaito Momota lay dead in a pool of blood.

 

Kaito was the one to pull him back onto his feet after Kaede’s trial. They trained together. It was all gone. He could never be motivated by or laugh with the Ultimate Astronaut.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts with a yank on his arm. Everyone had already gathered in the dining hall, likely from the body discovery announcement. He looked over to find Ryoma staring at him intensely. _That’s right. I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Detective, so I need to step forward and solve this. For Kaito’s sake._

Shuuichi took a deep breath and nodded at Ryoma who then let go of his arm.

 

Then they both stepped forward.

 

The scene of the crime was a complete mess. Kaito’s body lay in the middle of the room where the table used to be. The table was off sideways in front of the door out. It could have been thrown there in a struggle by someone strong or it could’ve been placed intentionally to block the outside entrance. It was too early to tell. Chairs were knocked all over the place.

 

His quick observations were cut off by the stupid springing noise of Monokuma showing up.

 

“Upupupupu! I knew that dumbass would get himself killed!”

 

“I know right! A development this expected isn’t nearly exciting enough for a killing game.” Kokichi cut in looking like a child on Christmas day at first before looking at his nails dejectedly. Even after spending a little bit of time around him he was still a complete mystery to Shuuichi.

 

“Oh well, what’s dead is dead and either way the killing game is just going and going! Here’s the Monokuma file, do your best to out the killer within you all! And byeonara suckers-” He then popped away as quickly as he came, leaving a slightly miffed Angie and everyone else somber.

 

Tsumugi was the first one to break the silence, tears pouring from her eyes, “So we really have to do it again? We have to doubt our friends?”

 

Kiibo hung his head down, “In order to survive… it seems we must.”

 

“Why does Kiiboy even care about surviving? Someone can throw some garbage together and make a new him!”

 

“Kokichi, your robophobia is not appreciated. Especially not in this serious situation!”

 

“Whatevs.” Kokichi gave a very exaggerated eye roll.

 

“Getting back on topic, we need to start our investigation,” Kirumi tried to bring sense back into the group.

 

Shuuichi attempted to show some semblance of control, “Then, let’s get started by looking at the Monokuma File.”  

 

_The victim is Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. The time of death is approximately 11am. The body was discovered by Kiibo in the dining hall at 12:30. The cause of death is severe blood loss from a wound to the neck._

Shuuichi paused for a second before proceeding to the investigation. The pool of blood around the body was ridiculously large. _They must have hit a major vein… All this blood is making me a bit queasy, but I can’t back down!_ There was a kitchen knife next to the body with blood along the sharp half of the blade. Looking to the wound itself it seemed to be a rough hole about a centimeter in circumference to his right on his neck. It looked like it could’ve hit the jugular which would explain the massive amounts of blood. _Going for the jugular… Isn’t that what a wild animal would do?_ But if there was one thing of note it was that the would looked more like a stab or puncture wound than a slash and if so…

 

Shuuichi decided to move on. He could tell Ryoma was following him, but he didn’t say anything. At the very least the support helped encourage Shuuichi. Ryoma looked to be mulling over the body the same way Shuuichi was but walked away the moment Shuuichi did.

 

Shuuichi went over to collect alibis and decided to start with Kiibo. He was the first to find the body, so it was as good of a place to start as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kaito I love you but it had to be done. You're my 3rd favorite v3 character but that doesn't give you plot armor. (He's behind Kokichi and Shuuichi respectively if anyone was curious probably not but whatever)
> 
> But I mean, c'mon did you really expect that just because Ryoma lived didn't mean something else would happen?
> 
> Sorry to all those who were expecting just fluff but... also not sorry XD
> 
> I hope this didn't come out rushed. Thank you all for the support!


	3. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *burst through the door* I have returned!
> 
> That aside sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy!

When Shuuichi went over to approach Kiibo he noticed something odd. There was a circle of a bunch of the other students with their heads lowered… in prayer? Kiibo was included in this circle, along with Angie, Himiko, Tenko, Tsumugi, Gonta, and even more surprisingly Kirumi.

 

“Excuse… me…?” Shuuichi really didn’t know what was going on or the right way to go about getting their attention.

 

Fortunately for him, Angie immediately perked up and said, “Oh! Does Shuuichi wish to pray to Atua with the rest of us?”

 

“Um, no. I was wondering what each of you were doing at the time of the murder.”

 

“I see, well Angie was just talking to everyone about the appeal of Atua. However, the meeting ran long so Kiibo went to go get us drinks and ran into the body.”

 

_So that means everyone there has an alibi. Even Kiibo because if he was out too long they others would’ve noticed._

“Where was the meeting held? Did any of you hear something?”

 

Angie continued to speak for the group, “The meeting was held in the library so nobody could’ve heard anything except Atua!”

 

“The library?”

 

“We were praying so that Rantarou and Kaede can make it to heaven safe and sound. And now we’re praying extra hard for Kaito too. Nyhahaha! May Atua bless everyone!”

 

“I see… Well, thank you for the information.”

 

Angie just laughed in response.

 

Looking around almost everyone had dispersed except for the prayer group and Ryoma who was following him. The only other person left was Miu, and while Ryoma looked like he’d rather be anywhere except talking to her, Shuuichi figured it was necessary to get her alibi.

 

“Um… Miu?”

 

“Oh Pooichi and Ryomastur-” Ryoma sent a glare that stopped her immediately. “Heeee! Wh-what did I do?”

 

Ignoring that comment Shuuichi decided to proceed anyway, “We just wanted to know your alibi for the murder.”

 

“My alibi huh? Well I was in my lab during the murder, cause the shitty shota asked me to make some stuff for him. So I don’t have one. Now leave me alone and go have the midget behind you put his mouth to good use on your-”

 

Ryoma and Shuuichi left without saying anything.

 

After surveying the room for any more clues, they left the dining hall and headed for the one place Shuuichi had been curious about for a while now: Maki’s lab. On the way there, however, they bumped into Kokichi who seemed to be studying the hallway past Kirumi’s lab intensely. But he almost instantaneously swiveled around to meet them.

 

“Oh, Shuuichi and his new boyfriend! Fancy seeing you here,” Kokichi gave an easygoing grin. Shuuichi flushed beet red before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and address the problem before him. “What were you looking at?”

 

“Looking at what? I was just thinking Maki is suuuuper suspicious since she hasn’t had an alibi for days.”

 

“Then what is your alibi Kokichi?”

 

“I was recognizing Atua as our true lord and savior with everyone else! Neeheehee! That was a lie, I was alone.”

 

Ryoma finally spoke up, “It may be pointless to ask, but where were you?”

 

“For my beloved Shuuichi I shall answer! I was in the warehouse getting ready to steal all the medicine and sell them as drugs for Monocoins.”

 

“Please be serious Kokichi.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Another person just died, and you seem like you could care less!”

 

“Anyway, I have better things to do than argue with you two so-”

 

“Kokichi wait!”

 

“Hmm?” Kokichi actually paused and tilted his head in over exaggerated contemplation.

 

“You saw everyone’s motives as a part of the Insect Meet and Greet right? Who do you think had the strongest motive?” It was grasping at straws, but Shuuichi wanted to try anyway, just in case.

 

“Neeheehee! Sorry to crush your hopes but I only looked at them to see who had whose video I didn’t watch the whole videos. Or maybe that’s a lie. Who knows? Anyway, toodles!”

 

Before Shuuichi could question him any more Kokichi skipped away like a frolicking child. _We barely got any answers from him but he seems like he was in the warehouse and he only checked the videos briefly. If he wasn’t lying. But if he was telling the truth did he hear anything from the warehouse? Crap, I didn’t get to ask him!_

 

“Hey Shuuichi, take a look at this.” Ryoma seemed to be looking at something further down in the hallway. As Shuuichi got closer he noticed what Ryoma and Kokichi were looking at. It was very light, but a red smear looked to have been cleaned very thoroughly to the point it was almost unnoticeable. Shuuichi let out an audible gasp at the implications the faded red stain could leave on the case. Shuuichi decided to look at the entire area very closely but came up with nothing other than the stain. But he did arrive at one conclusion. _So there wasn’t a struggle…_

 

Worried about time, they quickly moved over to Maki’s lab. As per usual of the last few days she was keeping militant guard outside.

 

“Maki shouldn’t you be investigating?”

 

“Why bother? It’s not like it will matter if one person doesn’t investigate.”

 

_…She’s not wrong but that doesn’t make it the right thing to do!_

“I was just wondering about where-”

 

“I’ve been here the last few days I never even saw the victim. You should know this.”

 

“Well did you hear anything from the murder?”

 

“The Monokuma File clearly states that the murder took place in the Dining hall. How could I have heard anything?”

 

Shuuichi tried to speak up again only to get a terse, “I’ve had enough with your stupid questions.” Before the door slammed in their faces without them even seeing her enter it.

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Shuuichi’s eyes immediately snapped to the monitor.  And Monokuma’s face flickered on with a glass of Champagne again.

 

“Already tired on investigating? Oh, you’ve been tired of it for a while now? Well, that’s how it goes. Investigations aren’t all that fun, you see. But it’s a necessary step before we can move on to the main event… The class trial is starting soon! Please gather at the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard! Upupupupu, see you later!”

 

Ryoma, who had been mostly silent throughout this whole process, chose now to speak up, “The trial won’t wait for us.”

 

“I know.” Shuuichi couldn’t help but lower his head in a way that his hat would’ve hid him back when he wore it.

 

“Hey, Ryoma?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know when you told me I looked like I had stopped looking back at the past?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was only able to stop looking back because Kaito helped me and now that he’s… dead I don’t know what to do anymore.” Shuuichi couldn’t help but start to cry, “It’s like everyone I come to trust has to die on me!” Shocked by his own volume, Shuuichi wipes his eyes in the following silence. He gave a slight nervous giggle, “Except for you Ryoma.”

 

“Shuuichi.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can tell you have a within you strength that is much stronger than I ever will have or did have back in my tennis days. People will come and go, but I know you can handle it. I… didn’t plan to survive until the end… and I still don’t, but if by some miracle I do then… I’ll help you look forward as much as I look back.”

 

“Ryoma… thank you.”

 

And Shuuichi could swear he could hear a small whisper in the silence of “No problem.”

 

They then began the long trip to the Shrine of Judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onto the trial...
> 
> (I hope I didn't make the killer to obvious ehhhh)
> 
> Thank you for the support so far!


	4. Trial Take Two

Once Ryoma and Shuuichi reached the Shrine of Judgement there was something immediately off with the area. Shuuichi was the last to arrive most of the time but taking a look around someone felt missing.

 

“According to my calculations it appears Maki is not here.”

 

“Woooow the walking toaster has to do calculations for a simple observation!”

 

“That’s robophobic! I am more than some petty household appliance!”

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Kokichi smirked at Kiibo like a cat playing with a mouse before killing it. Kiibo made a bit of a noise in annoyance but let the matter drop as there were more important things to do.

 

“Where is she!”

 

Tsumugi let out a scream as Monokuma appeared out of nowhere like usual. “That twin tailed idiot is as sly as a squirrel!”

 

“A squirrel? Not a fox?” Tsumugi seemed confused but Shuuichi couldn’t help but wonder why she always went along with Monokuma’s antics.

 

“She could even be called Sr. Dietrich!”

 

That only got more confusion from Tsumugi and everyone else, but the ice was quickly broken by a quick phrase,

 

“Are you talking about me?”

 

Maki appeared almost as silently as Monokuma.

 

“Maki, I thought we were informed to make our way to the Shrine of Judgement as soon as possible. I would have hated for something to happen to you because of this,” Kiibo tried to seem logical but by the way his voice broke (glitched?) it was clear how concerned he was.

 

“The protagonist is supposed to appear all cool at the end not some side character!” Monokuma seemed angry for some odd reason and was waving a paw around with his claws out. Maki was silent in response.

 

“Fine, ignore me whatever. I have a trial to run so move your asses! We’ve wasted enough time as is…” The last bit seemed to be muttered under his breath.

 

Nonetheless, all the students moved their way towards the elevator. When they were standing in the elevator there was a low voice that said shortly, “Calm down. You got this, kid.” Shuuichi didn’t need to look to see that was Ryoma. Recently it felt like he was the stable rock that was holding him down from floating away. _Maybe it’s wrong for me to hope after everything I’ve gone through already but… Ryoma… please live for both of our sakes._ Then there was a soft ping as the doors to hell opened.

 

Everyone seemed somber as they took their places. To the left of Shuuichi Kaito’s portrait stood with a giant red X over his face. _Kaito you were always so bright like the stars you chased. What I would give to have him by my side… Someone here took that from you and I intend to bring you justice! I just wish the truth wasn’t so scary at times like this…_ Shuuichi quickly shook the thoughts from his head so he could focus on the task at hand.

 

Monokuma and the kubs finished their explanation and the trial was thrust underway.

 

“The culprit is Kirumi!”

 

Instantly the courtroom was thrust into chaos some agreeing with Kokichi and others remaining silent. Angie was the one who spoke the loudest over everyone, “Atua is her alibi, Kokichi.” She spoke like she was reprimanding a small child and perhaps she was in some ways, but he was the first to quip back, “Nuh uh! She has the strongest motive for a kill out of everyone here, or did you forget how she tried to kill Ryoma.”

 

A hush fell over the room at the chilling but true comment.

 

“Kirumi is the only person who could have done this.” Kokichi put a finger to his lips in a mockery of hiding a smirk.

 

“No, that’s wrong.”

 

“Oh? My beloved Shuuichi is defending a murderer? I didn’t know detectives could be so brutal!”

 

“I’m not defending a murderer because Kirumi didn’t kill Kaito and I have proof.”

 

“Well? Whip it out for me Shuu!”

 

“… The proof is in Angie’s alibi. Everyone in the prayer circle was in the library at the time of the murder, including Kirumi. She wasn’t anywhere near the crime scene.”

 

“Oooooh, I see. Welp looks like that was wrong, who’s next?”

 

Again, the court room was thrown into chaos, most of it meaningless annoyance directed at Kokichi for wasting everyone’s time.

 

“Well what should we do now?” Maki’s tone was icy as always and put a sudden halt to everyone’s side conversations. When silence greeted her, she let out the most exasperated sigh Shuuichi had ever heard in his life. “Fine. I’ll go. I think Kiibo is suspicious.”

 

Everyone’s heads whipped over to the robot. “M-Maki? Why do you think I’m suspicious?”

 

“You found the body alone. For all we know you could have just killed him and after disposing of evidence screamed to let the others know where the body was.”

 

“Wh-what?!”

 

“No that’s wrong for the same reason as Kirumi. We can’t go randomly pointing fingers. We need to think this through first.”

 

“He’s right. You’ve all still got a ways to go.” Shuuichi couldn’t help but smile at Ryoma for the support.

 

“Just for clarification, who exactly was a part of this ‘prayer circle’?” Kiyo asked.

 

“Atua has the new followers of Tsumugi, Gonta, Kiibo, Kirumi, Himiko, and Tenko!” Angie was practically glowing with glee as she said this.

 

“Holy shit the bikini slut converted over half of us!”

 

“Nyeh… don’t talk about the prophet of Atua like that…”

 

“I agree… but it’s plain to see we should get back on track.”

 

“Nyahahaha! Tsumugi is so smart! Atua blessed you.”

 

“Um… getting back on track, I think we should think about where the murder took place.”

 

“Whaaaat? Did Shumai loose a few brain cells? It obviously took place in the dining hall. There was sooo much blood there it was gruesome!” It was an obvious taunt from Kokichi but the way he grinned at the end was still ominous.

 

“I don’t think that’s the case. I saw a smear of blood that was attempted to be cleaned up outside of Kirumi’s lab on the second floor. So I think that was the real murder scene and the corpse was transported to the dining hall later.”

 

“I saw it myself with you Shuuichi so I know that you’re correct, I just wonder why they would risk moving the body in broad daylight. We would have noticed the body whether it was in a place we check regularly or not so it couldn’t have been to get our attention.” Ryoma talked for quite a bit surprisingly.

 

“… I think I know why. And it had nothing to do with the new location of the body, but rather the old location of it. Because there is one person who looks immediately suspicious with the new location in mind… and that is… you Maki!”

 

“…Really?”

 

“Because if the crime scene is how we think it was, then you should have noticed or heard something from your lab which wasn’t very far away. But instead of cooperating with the investigation you shut me out from questioning you.”

 

“My lab is on the complete other side of the floor. There’s no way I could hear anything, especially with the door closed. Also just because I thought your questions were stupid doesn’t make me suspicious. So will you give me a break and move on?”

 

“No, because there’s more evidence that points to you Maki. And that has to do with the murder weapon.”

 

“What murder weapon have to do with Maki? Gonta confused…”

 

“The bloody knife was near the body, but I don’t think that was the real murder weapon because a knife would be much bigger than the wound on Kaito. I don’t know anything in the academy that could leave a wound like that, beside something from someplace I haven’t been before. Such as Maki’s lab that she has guarded since the day her lab opened up.”

 

“Just because you don’t know where the other weapon came from doesn’t mean it came from my lab. That’s all a bunch of assumptions. And also did you forget what my talent is? I’m the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Why would I have weapons in my lab?”

 

“No, that’s wrong.” Surprisingly Hoshi spoke up.

 

“We traded motive videos so I saw through that lie.”

 

“…”

 

“Your real talent, Maki Harukawa, is the Ultimate Assassin.”

 

Chaos was in the courtroom once more, but the even more telling thing was that Maki was dead silent. _Maki… an assassin? She didn’t seem like a child caregiver to me but that is still much more than I thought._

 

“Welp! That just about settles it.”

 

“Wait Kokichi.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If you checked all the Kubs pads during the Insect Meet and Greet then did you see what Ryoma is saying.”

 

“Sorry, you guys never asked! Besides, even if I told you guys you’d just think it was a lie right?”

 

“It appears they are all right. After all, she’s gone completely silent.” Kiyo had to state the obvious.

 

“Ah! I just realized that for the issue of the culprit walking around with the body, it likely wouldn’t have been an issue for her if she was an assassin because she would have likely done similar activities before.”

 

“Nyeh, so can we just get this over with?”

 

Maki was still silent. It seemed like she had just given up.

 

“So is it really time for voting time? Okay! Then it’s voting time!”

 

As Shuuichi pushed the button over Maki’s face, he wondered what it would’ve been like if he knew her better. _In another universe where I knew her better maybe I’d feel more guilty condemning her like this. I’m still sad but… I mean she is an assassin. But is it really okay to not feel as bad for her? Maybe I’m subconsciously bitter about Kaito…_

The wheel spun and flashing lights shone the guilty verdict, not that it was a question anymore.

 

“Maki… Why would you do this?” Tsumugi had tears running down her cheeks and everyone else was just as somber.

 

She sighed and began, “When Ryoma and I traded videos, I got curious as to what was on mine. As an assassin, I don’t have any connections or relatives. I expected a blank video but was instead greeted with the orphanage I grew up in shambles. That wasn’t the main reason I killed though, I wouldn’t do something so stupid as kill over that.” Maki said that but looked as distraught as Shuuichi had ever seen her over the video.

 

“Over the past few days an annoying idiot had been bugging me to come out of my lab. I refused and in the resulting argument I accidentally revealed my talent… a careless mistake. He then started trying to be motivational or something and said I should tell everyone and get along as ‘my true self’ or whatever that means. I went back into my lab and grabbed one of the crossbows and loaded it. I told him we could talk farther from my lab, but only in a place were people couldn’t get past us to get to my lab. We ended up in front of Kirumi’s lab… and I shot him. I took out the arrow and one of the cloaks from my lab and bundled up the body. I then cleaned up the blood and took the body to the dining hall and planted the knife. And that was that.” _It’s hard to tell with how blank her face is but…_

 

“Maki do you feel guilty?”

 

“…I kill on other people’s orders. I had never murdered for the sake of a personal failure. I wouldn’t call it guilt but… I didn’t want to die for something so stupid.” _I see… you are guilty Maki. You just don’t know how to show it._

 

“Anyways… I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin! Upupupupu!” And Monokuma hit the gavel and Maki was carried away on a chain.

 

Maki appeared to be in a dark room with stone wall lit only by a single flickering light bulb on the ceiling. She was strapped down to a table and had a cloth over her face. Monokuma came over with a mobster outfit on and started to pour red liquid all over her face starting and stopping at seemingly random intervals. Maki began to sputter and cough and breathe heavily. It was then Shuuichi realized that she was being waterboarded with blood. Monokuma continued to haphazardly torture her and blood kept spilling to the point the floor was covered in a large layer of blood this continued until the blood rose over Maki on the table and she actually drowned in the blood.

 

Everyone hung their heads in respect (and prayer for quite a few) at the brutal display.

 

“Gonta not want to do this anymore! Gonta will stay here forever as long as no friends die on him!”

 

“No one should have to suffer through something like that!” Tenko shouted.

 

“Wh-what the flying f-fuck?” Iruma was shivering and back to her timid side.

 

“Neeheehee at least it wasn’t boring!”

 

“That’s the least of our concern right now!” Tsumugi cried.

 

Behind everyone’s cries the sickening laughter of Monokuma and his cubs rang in the background until everyone left through the elevator to escape the oppressive atmosphere.

 

After arriving at the top, everyone was drained and walked gloomily to the dorms. When Shuuichi fell onto his bed he resigned himself for another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support
> 
> I was really nervous to post this chapter I hope I got everything across

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my second fic (my first I wrote in middle school and never finished so idk if that counts), so I hope it turned out alright. Also Saihoshi gives me life and is super fluffy and I love it just aaaaaaah there needs to be more of it. I was always really disappointed about how early Ryoma died in the main game, because I thought there was a lot of potential in his character (and I still do but now I understand from the standpoint of the story they were trying to make). I may leave this as a one shot or I may add more chapters and make this a multi-chapter fic. Leave a comment if you want more I guess.
> 
> Edit 10/1- I'm actually working on a second chapter now so ignore that last bit and look forward to it in the future


End file.
